gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Don't Stop Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Rumours, the nineteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Stacey, Stevie and the New Directions with Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Sam singing lead. This song is sung in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and is watched by Will and April. The song's purpose is to cheer up Sam and his siblings after news that his family's house was foreclosed upon. This is also the first song that all 13 members of New Directions sing together. After the performance, the camera zooms in to April and Will, as they watch New Directions happily dance and sing. The episode then ends. LYRICS: New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam (and Quinn): If you wake up and don't want to smile (If it takes just a little while) Open your eyes, and look at the day (You'll see things in a different way) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel with New Directions: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Quinn (and Sam): Why not think about times to come (And not about how on the things that you've done?) If your life was bad to you Quinn and Finn: Just think what tomorrow will do Rachel with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow Don't (don't) stop (stop); it'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Finn with New Directions: Oh Oooh Finn: Don't stop no! New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no New Directions: Ooohh! Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true Finn and Rachel: I never meant any harm to you Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: it'll soon be here, Rachel and New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone Rachel and Finn with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); Finn with New Directions: it'll soon be here, Rachel: It'll soon be here It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Oooh, don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no (New Directions: Don't you look back) Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back (New Directions: Oooh) Don't you look back (New Directions: Don't you look back) Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back (Finn: Don't, don't, don't you look back) Rachel and Finn with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Kategorie:Videos